


glad you came

by verity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Wolf Derek Hale, M/M, POV Second Person, Spells & Enchantments, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are not alone in the woods and you're afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glad you came

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clio (clio_jlh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/gifts).



> Based on [this installment](http://astrayinthewoods.tumblr.com/post/36644455847/follow-him-with-your-eyes-while-you-catch) of [A Stray in the Woods](http://astrayinthewoods.tumblr.com/).

it's dark out in the woods and you're afraid.

there's someone behind you. they smell familiar. pack? you're not sure. the spell has dulled your senses, confused you, left you trapped transformed in this body that is also your body. this body should give you more knowledge, not less; sharper vision and hearing, enhanced reflexes, instinct. the haze over you is a muzzle.

you are not alone in the woods and you're afraid.

the other approaches. it's a human, moving slowly, tentative. it calls out to you—your name—but you don't answer. you stay where you are. waiting.

it—he— comes up on you from behind, crunching branches and dead leaves noisily, giving you plenty of warning even in your diminished state. yes, you know this smell, his smell, the sweet vanilla tang of old books, the hot plastic of overclocked computers, teen boy musk and sweat, hypoallergenic soap. you know his name but not his _name_.

this you only knows true names, and you do not have his.

"hey, hey, derek." one hand comes down, shy, in the soft fur of your side. "I didn't know you could do this, this is so cool. are you okay? you ran away from erica, she said you smelled wrong."

his touch feels so good. he is only human; he doesn't know anything about how your kind are when they are this, about who can mark each other, who can touch. you lean against his side, into him, and he lets you. bears your weight. he doesn't know what that means. he doesn't know.

"geez, you're heavy like this," he says. "so, lydia read the witches the riot act and bound their powers, and I think isaac made them one of them pee their pants with terror because all the betas keep making awful faces. they're done with for now. but lydia said anything they did won't wear off until the full moon."

the full moon is tomorrow night. a full day like this. you shudder.

"I'm guessing that whatever they did is pretty scary, huh?" he leans down, puts his face on the same level as yours. you pull your head away, bare your neck, let him in. he stiffens. "oh, _crap_. you do remember who you are, right? you don't have freaky magic wolf amnesia? you're derek, you're the alpha now, big and scary, rawr rawr."

you let your eyes flash red for a moment, tilting your head so he can see your face.

"okay, taking that as a yes. so, something else is wrong. something wolfy, which is why you can't be around your betas right now. you can't or you don't want to? growl once for yes, twice for no."

you growl twice in assent, long and long. 

he pats your side. "got it. you want me to leave you alone?"

you growl twice.

"well, okay," he says. he's quiet for a while. "maybe you should come home with me. lay low. saturday, so no school tomorrow. you can chill and we can watch bad movies. eat popcorn. like all the cool wolves do."

you lean into him a little more. after a minute, he scratches your neck, digs his fingers into your fur tightly. you trust him. he will keep you safe.

it's dark out in the woods but you're not afraid. you're glad your mate decided to come along.


End file.
